


The Hero and Her Friends Need a Bathroom

by CaptainL95



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Faced with the long lines of an amusement park, the girls of Ente Isla, plus Chiho, can't easily access the restroom, and any less modest methods are far from ideal or acceptable. Because of this, they'll soon face horrors worse than anything Satan could devise.





	The Hero and Her Friends Need a Bathroom

"Lines suck." Concise and clear, Emi Yusa's complaint rung true. Granted, the three girls should have expected and prepared for this kind of waiting. Their day was going to be at an amusement park, on the day of a bunch of rides opening. Crowds were inevitable, so why come, besides fun? For very similar reasons, actually: to see Sadao Maou. Emi Yusa and Suzuno Kamazuki, both heralding from the fantasy world of Ente Isla where Maou ruled as the King of Demons, wanted to ensure he was behaving himself. Chiho Sasaki, his MgRonald's coworker, just wanted to see him on his day transferred out here. And maybe let him see some of her. The girls were in swimsuits, after all.

And what were they in line for? A fun and exciting attraction? No, there'd be no need for annoyance if the wait had a payoff. This was the worst kind of hold-up, the one just to answer a human need, the line for the bathroom. With all the people here, of course it was long and slow. "You said it, Emi," Chiho nervously agreed. "And I'd really like to get in there soon."

"Emi, good Chiho, there exists another solution to our predicament that will free us from this tiresome queue and allow us to resume our merrymaking," Suzuno offered. It was not difficult to tell she was the new migrant, far less used to Japan and its language especially.

"Oh yeah? And what do you suggest," Emi prodded.

"If you take the time to observe our surroundings, or recall our experiences at the fair thus far, you will conclude there are many examples of densely packed flora that would serve us well in this moment of need."

The olde-timey speak needed a second to translate into normal human words, but Chiho got the gist of it pretty quick. "You want us to go behind the bushes?"

"Yes, humans have done so since the beginning of our species. I understand you are accustomed to the convenience of your indoor plumbing, but this remains a viable alternative-"

"Look, I get the basic idea of what you're getting at," Emi interjected. "But the fact is that plan is full of holes. First off, that's really meant for out in the middle of nowhere, where you're either alone or only with people who understand not to mention it again. Between all the crowds and the security cameras, we'd be remarkably likely to be caught. And that's a bad thing, besides being embarrassing beyond belief, it's also illegal here. Finally, I think you're making assumptions about what we intend to do in the bathroom."

"Um, well, I just need to pee," Chiho admitted.

"I also have no desire beyond urination," Suzuno seconded, with far less shame.

"...okay, so we're all on the same page with that. But my earlier points stand, we're not doing it." Emi wanted to stand by that, but truth was, she was nervous. She had to pee just as bad as the other girls, and quite frankly, she was ever so slightly tempted by Suzuno's proposal. Emilia the Hero in the other world, she had some slight experience answering nature's call in the many open fields and plains that adorned Ente Isla, though not much. She had usually worn armor, a real pain to remove, so her options were more usually accept an accident or hold it. Often choosing the latter had left her with a strong bladder, the reason she could refuse the offer at all.

"Well, we need to figure something out," Chiho reminded. "This line hasn't moved in, like, 10 minutes." She may have been exaggerating, but it was a complaint that all three had noticed. Ladies' room lines always took forever, but this was ridiculous, they'd be here forever if they kept at it, assuming their bodies lasted that long. Another solution, preferably one that wouldn't involve demeaning themselves so far, would be needed.

"Well, we should put it to a vote. Do you want to keep waiting, look for another bathroom in the hopes it'll be easier, or go back to the attractions if we can manage?" Emi raised her own hand. "Things should be calmer in an hour or so, and I can probably manage that if we don't get too intense. You think you can do that, Chi?"

"Uh, I really don't know...I'd really rather keep waiting, not give it the chance to get too bad." To accentuate her point, the high schooler began bouncing on her heels, though it only succeeded in distracting her friends with the more prominent bounces it caused, something ready to pop out of her bikini.

"If you won't accept simply using the shrubbery, then my subsequent request would be that we return to the water division of this fair and use that."

"No, I hear they put a chemical in the pools that makes the water turn a color if you pee in it," Chiho warned.

"If, perchance, said rumors are true, then it may be better for us to use the showers to the same end result."

Emi could only groan at Suzuno's constant, all terrible suggestions. "What's your obsession with us peeing someplace weird?"

"I simply have no desire to continue with this ordeal, and I have no apprehension about voiding myself outside proper receptacles."

"Well, unless you've also got no problems with being held by park security, you're not doing anything like that." Emi grabbed Suzuno's arm and dragged her out of line. "We're going somewhere else."

Chiho wasn't being pulled away, and she looked between her party leaving and the remaining line. "I really want to stay..." But, if she didn't stay with the group, there was a chance she'd never find them again without their phones on their persons, so she left what probably remained their best chance of relief behind.

\---------------

As they should have expected and planned for, every one of the bathrooms (at least the ones they had the energy to check) were busy, and none of them had any signs of easing up. Even the men lines were long, so that was also a non-option, even with the redhead hero's tentative plan to summon a Sacred Sword and force out any inhabitants.

The search had one hell of a negative impact on each of them. At the current moment, Chiho was dancing and shaking, seconds away from going all-in on grabbing her crotch. Suzuno wasn't making any giveaway movements, but she was blushing and playing with her ponytail in her hands. Emi, as the adult of the team, was looking the most normal, comparatively, but that didn't mean much. She was in that awkward state of hiding her desperation to not draw attention to herself, that it looked even more obvious just how much she was dying.

"Okay, let me ask, because we might have different answers this time. Do we have any interest in listening to Suzuno now?" Emi raised her own hand, and Chiho nervously followed.

Suzuno folded her arms over her chest, crossing her legs at the same time. "While I am pleased that you can be made to see reason, your hesitation has cost us dearly. I once again implore you to make note of our surroundings. If you do so, you will come to the conclusion that we left the grounds with discretion in your hunt. We are also a long distance from the water park, so my earlier proposals are now of no use."

Chiho's head darted around to look at everything, only giving each individual piece of the scenery a millisecond to process. And she could only come to the conclusion that Suzuno was correct. "So what's your next idea?"

"I would most likely relieve myself in this beach costume when it reaches a point where I could either no longer contain myself, or where no one bears witness. Whichever arrives first."

Suzuno had it lucky with her bathing suit. Both Emi and Chiho wore bikinis, primarily cyan and orange, respectively, light colors that would show wetness easily. Suzuno, meanwhile, had a dark blue one piece school swimisuit, no one would ever know if she did it, so long as no one was looking when she did it.

So now the objective was nothing more than finding a secluded area, a real easy feat when the whole place was packed. There was virtually no chance any or all of them would last long enough, wandering more to find anything spot that fit their rapidly diminishing standards. They would need just the perfect thing right in front of them, and they just might have it; a large, dilapidated mansion they were gathered around the front gates to.

"Hey, that's the haunted mansion attraction," Chiho pointed out. "They might have a bathroom inside!"

"I don't know..." Emi, concerned, looked over the building. "Three girls that need to pee in a scary mansion just seems like a recipe for disaster."

"If it indeed houses a commode, I am willing to risk the anxiety." Suzuno was up for it, at least.

Emi and Chiho looked between each other as Suzuno ran ahead, towards the entrance. "Do you think you stand a chance inside," the older woman asked.

"Well...Suzuno is right. If it does have a bathroom, we need to take the chance. There's nothing for us out here, after all."

"'If?' You're the one who brought it up in the first place."

"I've never been in a haunted house before, I don't know exactly what's inside. But even if there's nothing, it'll at least be dark and probably empty. You know...in case."

"...all right. If you think so, Chi, I'm in, too." Emi took Chiho's hand, and they entered the evil residence.

Not long after they entered, the hero was the first to decide this new course of action was a mistake. The halls were dark, the only visibility provided by strategic and dim red ambient lights. The wooden architecture was purposefully broken and dirty, it looked like it had been abandoned for at least a century. Emi felt uneasy, which meant the designers had done their jobs, but it was not what she needed right now. "Okay Chiho, let's say there is a bathroom in here. Where do you think it would be?"

"Well...since there wasn't one at the entrance, maybe there'll be one at the exit, like a reward for not wetting ourselves."

"So we'd need to survive this whole creepy thing," Emi confirmed, "and I've got that pit in my stomach that tells me the scares won't be limited to atmosphere." She tugged on the open flaps on the front of the jacket she was still wearing to hide further in the clothing.

"Another possibility has occurred to me," Suzuno offered.

Emi sighed. "Yeah, great, all your previous ones have done us so much good."

"Criticism will not solve anything. This building is constructed to resemble traditional living quarters, correct? Depending on how accurate the recreation is, there may be a water closet included."

"Yeah, but if it was just for decoration, it wouldn't be connected to plumbing of any kind." Chiho's eyes widened, as she grabbed her crotch and started jogging in place. "Ohhhh, but I might just use it anyway."

That was the final point Emi needed, they were just about out of time now. No backing down now, their only chance was to continue deeper into the blackness. "Okay, whatever may meet us ahead, we march. This is not the time to fall to cowardice, not with our objective in sight!" This was the kind of speech she would give to raise the morale of troops going into battle, because she considered this fight of similar weight. She was prepared to be the strong hero, a tough demeanor that lasted a couple steps before she stepped on a loose, creaking floorboard. Then she was tightly holding Chiho's hand, the other resting on the front of her bathing suit.

Further traversal left all the girls tense. Not only was there a choking air of distress chilling them to the bone, but each of them were afraid they might lose it if they moved too much or too loose. Aside from yelps of terror to match the existing ones adding to the experience, there were also occasional gasps of shock whenever a tiny bit of pee found its way out of their bodies. The swimsuits were absorbing them for now, but that wouldn't last forever. In fact, if the building was better illuminated, it would already be slightly visible on Emi and Chiho.

As their walks grew ever stiffer, their grips down below becoming serious, one of them finally stopped. It kind of made sense that it would be Suzuno, given she had the smallest body, but she had also been the most stoic up to this point. "I firmly request we halt here."

"We really don't have any time to waste, Suzuno," Emi hastily reminded. "Is this really important?"

"It is indeed. Regardless of our next actions, I will be unintentionally urinating. As you can imagine, I would like to undress before that happens." She didn't even bother finding a corner or anything, she just began pulling her arms out of the shoulder straps one at a time, keeping her legs pressed tightly together to free up both hands, at last bobbing up and down. Finally, she looked nervous.

"B-but, do you have to do it in front of us," Chiho angrily called, completely giving in to the potty dancing instinct.

"Quite honestly, I doubt my ability to contain myself any longer. Besides, we are all female, are we not? Is it not customary for women to use the lavatory together?" That much was stated in her usual inflections, but she soon dropped to a low mutter. "And, given the environment, I would much prefer we not separate."

"And you really can't hold out any longer?! It's an emergency for all of us, if you start, we're done for!" But Emi's pleading fell on deaf ears, Suzuno had already let her swimsuit fall to her ankles, as she assumed a squatting position. And soon enough, the loud spray of water commenced, splattering against the wood with a splitting echo.

For once, Suzuno dropped her antiquated dialect. "Oooh that feels much better...I couldn't have lasted any longer." She was very close to reverting back to Ente Islan language, with the new lack of caring.

She may have been calm and mellow now, but the other girls were most certainly not. The sound of Suzuno's bladder emptying was not only making theirs remind of its current state, but force their contents out. One of them was peeing, that meant the other two were going to do the same. But they weren't going down without a fight. Chiho went down on her knees, trembling, while Emi vigorously cradled her hands between her thighs.

The pink-haired student let out a series of high-pitched grunts. "Emi...I can't hold it any more..."

"Yeah...me too, I'm losing it...You planning to stop anytime soon?!"

Suzuno barely heard that over her waterfall. "O-oh, I apologize, Emi. I'm no longer in control!"

"Great, just great..." She closed her eyes in an attempt to focus on holding. If she could manage until Suzuno emptied, that would be her only chance. She prayed she was strong enough for that. It was a battle now, but the field was stable, she just needed the defenses to last.

They had just chosen a bad location to hunker down, there were never moments of rest in haunted houses. The first indication was the clicking above and behind them, instantly causing Suzuno's bladder to seize and halt. Something bad was coming, and she prepared by redressing quickly. "W-what was that?"

"S-something bad..." Chiho snuggled closer to Emi, choking and squeaking. "We need to get out of here!" The others nodded and ran together in the opposite direction from the noise. Over the sounds of their own footsteps, that clicking picked up in speed, approaching their position. Now they were sure, something was chasing them.

"What is that?!" Right now, Emi wasn't sure if it was just a part of the scenery, or if it was something from Ente Isla, it could very well be either. The only surprising thing was that she never once entertained the thought this was Satan's doing, not when he was busy at work.

With all the various noises, it was difficult to tell whether they were successfully gaining distance on their pursuer. It was still audible behind them, but it did cease. Not in a slow fade, but suddenly, like it just stopped chasing them. "Did we successfully evade capture," Suzuno panted, resuming holding herself. She may have gotten some relief, but stopping short did not leave her feeling okay.

They all took the time to stop, catch their breaths, and secure their leaking bladders, some worse than others. "Okay...it's quiet now..." Emi looked around, possibly for signs of the attacker, or maybe just for witnesses. "I gotta do the same thing, Suzuno." She hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her bikini, ready to make this floor her toilet.

That's when an interruption sprung down. Not another guest, but something unidentified. In the dim lighting, all they could make out was that it was hanging from the ceiling, it wasn't quite human, and it had a very long tongue. Most importantly, it shrieked, it was loud and it was terrifying. All three girls responded by screaming and grabbing each other for support. Even for a hero that had fought demons, this might have been the most frightening thing she had ever seen.

Paralyzed from fear, the girls could do nothing. Nothing except finally wetting themselves, all three of them. It wasn't very loud with all the speed it lost from snaking down their legs, but it was warm and disgusting. Also, with all three of them bunched together, their pee pooled together beneath them, and occasionally intersecting onto each other. Good thing none of them were in a state to be grossed out by it.

With three people contributing, the pool of urine grew fast, even with the amount slipping between the floorboards, basically all of their lower halves were getting soaked. At least their jackets were out of harm's way and their clothes were meant to be wet, but they still peed themselves, and for nothing. Once the shock wore off, Emi looked at the motionless object that had terrified them seconds prior. "It's a decoration! What sicko thought this up?!"

\---------------

Ensuring no one had witnessed their shame, the trio escaped the building as fast as possible. And, after being blinded by the sudden sunlight upon their exit, all confirmed they were visibly wet, legs and swimsuits glistening. Now, they were taking the time to recuperate on a bench, out of focus. "It would have been better if we had just gone behind a bush before," Chiho admitted. Emi and Suzuno nodded, keeping their heads down in depression.

"I would have liked to keep my kimono. Past experience shows it hides loss in bladder control very well." Sulking in silence, Suzuno sudden perked up with a realization, and she leaned over in Emi's direction to whisper in her ear. "I just recalled, I had intentions to study this attraction. The devil coming to a location with a building designed to cause fear appeared too suspicious."

"He can do whatever he wants with that fear, there's no way I'm going back in. How far to the showers to wash off?"

"Far," Chiho sighed.

"And the pools?"

"Far, too." Now all three sighed as their heads fell. They'd be seen, no question.

What a turn of events for a sacred hero, a church investigator, and a fast food worker. Or, less specifically, three adults or close enough to it, both were just as embarrassing. "I hate this," all three grumbled in unison.


End file.
